Sorpresas y una Graduación
by Eren Lovett
Summary: Es el último año de Scorpius Malfoy en Hogwarts, ahora que estan de vacaciones, Lily organiza una fiesta en donde descubriran muchas cosas. Regalo para Viri Malfoy por su cumpleaños. Completa!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! _

_Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, esta vez es un regalo de cumpleaños, un regalo para **Viri Malfoy **que se merece más que una simple historia. Gracias por estar cuando más necesito del apoyo de una amiga, gracias por corregirme, por aconsejarme, por leerme en mis delirios mentales (y también escucharme). Como lo prometí aquí tienes mi regalito, (incompleto aún, pero con mucho cariño) Espero que la pases super bien y FELICIDADES! pronto te daré tu abrazo por lo mientras te mando uno desde acá. Espero también que te guste. Te quiero mucho linda ) _

_**Disclaimer: **Todo es de J.K Rowling, todo lo desconocido es mío ;) _

* * *

******Sorpresas y una g****raduación.**

**Parte I**

Mi último día en Hogwarts.

El tiempo pasa más rápido de lo normal cuando se tienen cosas qué hacer; más bien cuando ya nada es aburrido.

Aún recuerdo cuando besaba por primera a vez a Potter y su reacción: eufórica. Jamás pensé que fuera tan efusiva…

_- ¡Guau! – Fue lo primero que emitieron sus labios al separarse de los míos para después abrazarme. - ¿Por qué? - _

_Esa pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja. Ella se separó al fin para fijar sus ojos marrones sobre los míos. No sabía como expresar lo que siento, solo que… ¿Qué no le bastan los hechos? _

_- ¿Qué no es obvio? – Se puede decir que contesté pero con otra pregunta, sí, eso es lo mejor, mi padre alguna vez me dijo que si no quería responder a alguna pregunta lo mejor sería "contestar" con otra. Aunque… bueno… por otra parte, mi madre me dijo que eso era una falta de educación… pero por ahora eso no tiene mucha importancia. _

_- No me hagas decirlo en voz alta – contesto al fin después de recibir una mirada severa. Yo solo la miro con un aire inocente enarcando ambas cejas y sonriendo con la misma ingenuidad que emana mi mirada. _

_- Bueno no te haré decirlo. No por ahora - ¿Eso que significa? ¡Oh no! Está bien, ya tendré tiempo para planear mi estúpida y cursi declaración. _

Pero con el paso del tiempo me fui acostumbrando a sus reacciones tan inesperadas y ahora que somos… novios… pude llegar a llevarme mucho mejor con James y con sus primos.

No puedo decir lo mismo acerca de Albus pues antes de que pasara todo esto, él ya era mi amigo. No para nada tengo que verlo día y noche. Sí, Albus Severus Potter ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Él un Slytherin? ¡Vaya! Esa sí fue toda una sorpresa aquel día. Nuestro primer día en el castillo.

Se armó un gran alboroto, entre cuchicheos y miradas reprobatorias por parte de su hermano al momento en el que escucharon al viejo sombrero seleccionador enviarlo a la casa más "odiada" de todo Hogwarts ¿Cómo él, el hijo de Harry Potter pertenecería a Slytherin?... Esa es una historia muy larga y ahora Albus es mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Listo para salir de aquí? – Me pregunta Albus con un aire nostálgico mientras terminábamos de guardar nuestras cosas en los enormes baúles que solíamos llevar cada año. Albus no había cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí, solo que mucho más alto, más o menos de mi estatura, unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de mis sienes. Sus facciones eran iguales a como yo recuerdo, un poco más definidas y como siempre su cabello negro azabache sin peinar. - ¿Lo extrañarás? - añade con el mismo aire nostálgico en su voz observando a su alrededor antes de voltear a verme.

- No es para tanto. Si extrañaré el colegio, bueno… sabes exactamente por quién lo extrañaré – Observé cómo Albus ponía los ojos en blanco y fruncía los labios hasta formar una sola línea.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, escuché como reía entre dientes así que le dirigí una mirada interrogativa. – Ve el lado amable del asunto, Scorpius. Ya no tendrás que explicarle pociones a mi inútil hermana. Aunque, si te preocupa un poco el asunto de dejarla sola aquí, yo diría que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, al contrario esta más que emocionada por… bueno, sólo me queda por decirte… ¡Prepárate! – Me dijo Albus y enseguida comenzó a reír, a decir verdad yo no le encontraba el chiste.

- No seas idiota y habla claro ¿Sí? Sabes que me fastidia que hables de esa forma – Fruncí el ceño al mismo tiempo que guardaba en lo más profundo de mi baúl una bolsa llena de calcetines sucios.

Todo indicaba que estaba pensando si decirme lo que tenía en mente o no, su semblante era serio y se veía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Terminé mi labor con un par de movimientos de mi varita y me senté pacientemente sobre la cama, aunque esa paciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco, pues el silencio se prolongó durante mucho tiempo; incluso más del que estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Justo en el momento en el que el silencio estaba rebasando los límites de mi paciencia, Albus volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes qué papel desempeño en esa relación? -

- ¡Vaya! por un momento creí que tu estúpido gato se había tragando los restos de tu cerebro – Me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja, estaba enojado, o más bien desesperado por saber qué se traían entre manos. Y luego me hace una estúpida pregunta ¿Qué clase de juego era este? Ante mi comentario, mi amigo solo puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado y alcancé a escuchar como por lo bajo decía: _"Imbécil"_.

- Limítate solo a responder ¿Quieres? – Ahora sí que lo hice enojar, pero realmente no me importa, en ese momento reí internamente pero tuve que esforzarme porque esa risa no hiciera contacto con el aire, así que sólo me encogí de hombros demostrando que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre su papel en mi relación con Potter. No quería estropear mi esfuerzo por no reír en sus narices.

- Es difícil. Soy su hermano y tu mejor amigo. Así que no puedo hablar, no tan claro como tú esperas. Si quieres saber los detalles, tendrás que hablarlo con ella – Sólo observé como salía del dormitorio con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Me quedé a solas en ese dormitorio ¿Qué era eso que se traía entre manos ese par? Tendría que hablar con Potter ahora mismo, no quisiera tener que llevarme una desagradable sorpresa. Me levanté con un poco de pereza dispuesto a salir de ahí. Necesitaba encontrarla antes de que McGonagall diera su aburrido discurso de fin de año y nombrara a los campeones de las casas que obviamente este año será Slytherin.

Para suerte mía, Potter se encontraba, como siempre, recargada en una de las enormes puertas de roble, a las afueras del Gran Comedor, su rostro se mostraba ausente y con un aire aburrido, ajeno a toda preocupación. Me acerqué a ella como cualquier otro día, y de igual forma, ella al avistarme se acercó y me saludó con un beso en los labios regalándome una sonrisa; lástima que no pude regresarle la sonrisa como hubiera hecho en uno de esos días.

- ¿Pasa algo, Scorpius? - Me pregunta con el aire preocupado que no mostraba cuando la encontré; la observé con mucha seriedad, esta vez no me iba a medir, siempre tenía que medir mis comentarios cuando estaba cerca de ella y es que… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que salir a la luz mi instinto protector cuando estoy cerca de ella? Es como si… como si me hubiera tragando un filtro de amor cada mañana antes de verla. Pero haré como si no me lo hubiera tragado el día de hoy. No me gustaba nada lo que me había dicho Albus esa mañana.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te traes entre manos? Y no me vayas a salir con que no sabes de que jodidos estoy hablando. – Ella me observó confundida y guardó silencio. Yo esperé hasta donde mi paciencia me lo permitiera; tal vez en verdad en esta ocasión no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero finalmente una chispa iluminó sus ojos marrones y sonrió.

- No te lo diré - Me dice con calma, con la misma calma con la que la encontré, pero ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La poca paciencia que me sobraba ahora estaba hecha añicos; respiré profundo para no perder la cordura en ese mismo instante. - ¿Por qué? – Traté de que mi voz sonara fría e inexpresiva. El resultado me gustó, me escuché tal y como quería. Frío.

- Porque no quiero – Fue su respuesta a mi simple pregunta ¿Por qué no me quería decir nada? Ese momento fue frustrante, ella tan tranquila como siempre y yo queriéndome tirar de una escoba.

Obviamente no me iba a rebajar para suplicarle que me dijera de qué se trataba. Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta sin decir otra cosa, no sin antes rodar los ojos con fastidio. Pero antes de que pudiera emprender mi camino derecho a la mesa que todas las mañanas, tardes y noches ocupaba, sentí en mi brazo la calidez de una de sus delicadas manos.

- Scorpius, es una sorpresa -

- Una sorpresa.- Repetí tranquilamente. Eso cambia las cosas. ¡Las empeora! Ella mejor que nadie sabe que detesto esas estúpidas sorpresas. ¿Y si…? No, no quiero siquiera imaginarlo, eso sería peor que… Bueno, ahora tendré que esperar a ver de qué se trata esa… sorpresita. Ella asintió sonriendo, se notaba a leguas que estaba demasiado feliz y satisfecha por su "grandiosa idea", esperó a una segunda reacción por mi parte, más bien, esperó una reacción más animada.

- Di algo – Me anima ella después de un largo silencio.

Antes de contestar me encogí de hombros y un poco incómodo ante su mirada volví a responderle con una pregunta.- ¿Qué quieres que diga? –

- ¿No te sientes intrigado? – Pregunta ahora con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y dando a entender que ahora se encuentra un poco… contrariada al ver mi reacción bastante poco entusiasta. Esta situación comenzaba a hartarme.

- ¿Debería? - Contestar con otras preguntas comenzaba a hacerse una costumbre en mí, pero no podía decepcionarla del modo en el que estaba a punto de hacerlo; más bien, no podía explotar en ese mismo instante y gritarle cuánto odio las sorpresas. ¡Vamos! Estábamos a las afueras del Gran Comedor que estaba ya repleto de alumnos. Por unos instantes creí que sólo faltábamos nosotros, de no haber sido por Albus que justo llegaba acompañado de Nicole Barker, una chica de Revenclaw que compartía múltiples clases con nosotros.

Potter me observa ahora molesta por mi reacción, agradecí profundamente que Albus jamás metiera sus narices en nuestra relación como solía hacerlo James, de lo contrario habría tres opciones: La primera sería una lluvia de preguntas tanto para Potter como para mí. La segunda sería lanzarme un maleficio o simplemente amenazarme con la varita lista para lanzar uno por "hacer sufrir a su hermana", palabras casi exactas de James la última vez que la hice enojar. Y por último, la tercera opción: la unión de las dos primeras…

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunta el entrometido de su hermano: James Potter, justo en el momento en el que iba a responder a su pregunta. _

_¿Por qué tiene que se tan entrometido? Me pregunté internamente__, rodé los ojos, fastidiado y cansado de que siempre su súper hermano salga a su defensa cuando ni siquiera la requiere así que me volví lentamente para observarlo. _

_- No creo que sea de tu interés así que… ¿Por qué no te largas de una buena vez? – Le respondí enfadado para después volverme de nuevo hacia mi chica que me observaba con el ceño fruncido. Lo admito, esta situación me estaba cansando demasiado, no podía mantener este ritmo, ayudarle con sus estúpidas pociones y encima hacer mis deberes, no es que sea un tipo constante en cuanto a los deberes escolares se refiere, pero también tengo que hacer cosas aún más interesantes que ayudarle, necesitaba tiempo para mí. _

_- No me iré hasta que me expliquen qué es lo que esta pasando – Estaba serio y tenía una mano cerca de una de sus bolsas que tenía su túnica. _

_- Y si no te queremos decir nada ¿Qué? – Lo reté dando un paso hacia delante, pero antes de terminar de avanzar, él me detuvo alzando su varita. Estaba casi seguro que no me haría nada. La razón principal era que ahí estaba su hermana, no sería capaz de ignorarla ¿O sí? _

_- James, por favor déjanos solos ¿Sí? – _

_Al instante Potter dejó de apuntarme con su varita, yo obviamente sonreí para mis adentros, pero se notaba a leguas de distancia que trataba de contener una sonrisa burlona por su rotundo fracaso en su deseo de golpearme mágicamente. Y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta, serio y al parecer enfadado por no haber cumplido con su cometido. _

…Albus era más tranquilo pero no por eso menos cabrón que su hermano, tal vez era tranquilo por el simple hecho de que además de ser hermano de Potter, es mi mejor amigo también, no estoy muy seguro de ello pero cuando llegó solo observó con un gesto confuso a su hermana y luego a mí.

- Será mejor que entren, la vieja ya esta a punto de dar su discurso y Filch aprovechará sus últimos minutos para jodernos si nos encuentra aquí -

Tenía razón, ese otro vejete aprovecharía la situación. Pero… no quería largarme de allí sin antes aclarar las cosas con Potter.

- Esta bien Albus, ahora vamos – Me volví de nuevo hacia Potter una vez seguro que Albus y Nicole nos habían dejado a solas de nuevo – Potter, no te pongas así, es solo que… -

- ¿Potter? – Alzó las cejas con un gesto aun más enojado, pude notar que su voz contenía un toque de ironía. Puse los ojos en blanco, ¡Eran demasiadas cosas las que quería que le pasara por alto! Así que suspiré, resignándome al fin en llamarle como cualquier otro imbécil la llama. Lily.

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos por la mañana, camino a King's Cross? – Pregunté justo en el momento en el que avistaba a Filch acercándose con su estúpida gata, la señora Norris, iba directamente hacia nosotros, así que nos apresuramos a entrar al Gran Comedor.

El discurso fue aun más aburrido de lo que pensé, así que no presté la suficiente atención como para recordar el sermón de McGonagall. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, en primer lugar estaba la dichosa sorpresa que me esperaba en vacaciones. En segundo lugar estaba la situación con… con Lily y por último no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estudiaría después de Hogwarts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comenzaba a anochecer y estábamos a punto de llegar a la estación de tren. Lily se encontraba sentada a mi lado y en el mismo compartimento se encontraban Albus y Nicole. Ese par. Siempre andan juntos, no dudo ni un instante que ahí hay algo, pero Albus es algo reservado incluso conmigo, así que no insistí demasiado el día en el que le pregunté sobre ella.

Ambos se reunieron con nosotros varias horas después de haber retomado mi pequeña charla con Lily. Arreglamos las cosas y me dijo que solo sería en esta ocasión en la que me daría una sorpresa y quedamos en que jamás lo volvería a hacer. Eso espero.

- ¿Me escribirás? – Me preguntó cuando ya habíamos bajado del Expreso. Pude avistar a mis padres esperándome en el lugar de siempre. Por una razón muy importante no había comunicado a mis padres que estaba saliendo con Lily Potter. Tal vez a mi madre no le importaría demasiado pero a mi padre… creo que me desheredará el día que se entere. De hecho me sorprendió bastante que se haya tomado a la ligera cuando le platiqué de Albus.

- Sabes que siempre lo hago - Ella sonrío ampliamente para después estampar sus labios contra los míos. El típico beso del "Adiós" temporal.

- Te veré pronto – Dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad a su hermano y me guiñó el ojo mientras se alejaba.

Estando a solas con Albus, me dio la mano y nos abrazamos. Él es como el hermano que nunca tuve, siempre peleando, siempre apoyándonos mutuamente, siempre bromeando y siempre molestando a los demás.

– Te veré pronto, por lo mientras te cuidas – Sólo asentí y le sonreí resignadamente.

- Tú igual -

Ambos nos reunimos con nuestras respectivas familias. Mi madre. Astoria. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, ella era más efusiva que mi padre quien se encontraba a su lado y solo posó su mano en mi hombro dándome la bienvenida. Yo me parecía demasiado a mi padre. Draco Malfoy. Ambos con ojos grises aunque él era mucho más rubio que yo, mi cabello no era precisamente platinado, casi blanco bajo el sol.

Estaba agradecido que los genes paternos sean los dominantes, pues mi padre a pesar de los años seguía siendo el mismo tipo apuesto. No era que mi madre sea fea, no, al contrario era bastante guapa también, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado era rubia igual que yo pero sus ojos eran de un color muy parecido al de la miel.

- ¿Qué tal este último año querido? – Me pregunta mi madre una vez separada de mí, sonreía abiertamente, era evidente que me había extrañado todo este tiempo.

– Nada de especial, pero todo bien – Asentí frunciendo los labios no muy convencido de mi respuesta, muy poco entusiasta. Fue mi último año y me había prometido que sería el mejor, y así fue, solo que… no tenía muchos ánimos de entablar una conversación con mis padres, sabía que terminaría contándoles lo poco que sabía sobre los planes de los Potter para estas vacaciones y no quería incomodarlos de esa forma. Sabía que mi padre aún no soporta del todo al Sr. Potter.

En cuanto cruzamos las enormes puertas de la mansión que alguna vez fue de mi abuelo, me dirigí a mi habitación rápidamente, quería desempacar pronto y después tomar mi merecido descanso que buena falta me hacía. Llegamos muy rápido a casa, el motivo era que no teníamos que subir a un "automóvil", esas cosas que usan los muggles para transportase a ciertos lugares lejanos a sus hogares, mi padre odiaba usar artefactos creados por esos hombres, y prefería evitarlos, así que gracias a sus influencias en el Ministerio, había conseguido un permiso especial para usar un Traslador en el andén 9 ¾.

- Astoria, déjalo respirar – Escuché el tono aburrido y habitual de mi padre mientras subía las escaleras directo a mi habitación.

Pasaron algunos días, una semana después para ser exactos, semana en la que pasé desempacando con mucha calma y manualmente para que el tiempo se me pasara rápido.

Era una mañana soleada, nos encontrábamos desayunando en silencio cuando llegó el correo. Aquel día no habíamos recibido el número habitual de cartas, había una para mí de parte de Lily y otra dirigida a toda la familia, era una…

- ¿Se puede saber qué jodidos es esto? – Me pregunta mi padre con una mueca de fastidio dibujada en su rostro tan pálido como el mío, sostenía en lo alto un pequeño sobre blanco con los bordes negros. No supe qué contestar, estaba completamente horrorizado ¿Esa era su dichosa sorpresita?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea –

Mi madre solo observaba con mucha curiosidad el sobrecito, su rostro se mostraba sereno y no dijo palabra alguna hasta que mi padre se lo entregó. Ni siquiera intenté pedirle el sobre para ver cuando sería el peor día de mi vida.

- Bueno, tendremos que ir -

- No, no tenemos – Repliqué enseguida. A decir verdad no quería ir y estaba seguro que mi padre me apoyaría, así que lo observé suplicante, pero ¡Vaya sorpresa! Mi padre sonrío, me pareció una sonrisa burlona.

- Compromisos, son compromisos Scorpius, tienes que aprender a cumplirlos -

¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando!; mi padre, el gran Draco Malfoy peor enemigo de Harry Potter, o como él solía llamarle aún "cara rajada" estaba aceptando ir…

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé resignadamente. Por primera vez mi padre no me apoyaba, fruncí el ceño e hice una mueca de desagrado antes de llevarme un enorme bocado de mi desayuno a la boca, a pesar del enfado que sentía en ese momento disfruté de lo que tenía frente a mí, esos elfos domésticos cada día se lucían más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

El día de mi sentencia llegó, no tenía que usar necesariamente una túnica de gala pero tenía que ir lo más presentable posible.

- Esperemos que la comadreja llevé su vieja túnica de gala – Comentó burlonamente mi padre mientras al parecer recordaba algo sumamente gracioso.

Yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre algo en especial así que permanecía callado mientras nos encaminábamos al traslador que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión…

…

Llegamos a un lugar totalmente desconocido para toda la familia, tenía un aspecto extraño, de no haber sido por el enorme jardín que se encontraba adornado por diversas mesas con manteles blancos contrastados con el negro hubiera mencionado que el lugar era totalmente horrible. Era horrible, de eso no había duda pero por lo menos los globos y las mesas le ayudaban a lucir decente.

Lily se encontraba justo a lado de una de las tantas mesas que "adornaban" el lugar, al verme allí corrió hacia nuestra dirección pero se detuvo en seco al observar quienes iban justo detrás de mí. Mis padres.

- Potter, Hola ¿Cómo estas? – Saludé un tanto nervioso, no quería imaginarme su reacción al mencionarle que mis padres no sabían absolutamente nada sobre la relación que llevamos.

- Bien, gracias Malfoy - Responde ella mirándome con complicidad, eso significaba solo una cosa. Ella tampoco había mencionado nada a sus padres, algo que agradecí profundamente, al menos compartía con ella este peso y podríamos decírselos… hoy mismo.

Nos ayudó a encontrar una mesa, a decir verdad el lugar no estaba lleno, pero tampoco se encontraba vacío. No sabía exactamente qué demonios estábamos haciendo allí y al parecer mi padre se estaba preguntando lo mismo que yo, su rostro mostraba una mueca de desagrado, tal vez estaba arrepentido y en cualquier momento se levantará de su silla y nos exigirá que nos larguemos de allí. Obviamente yo no opondré ninguna resistencia.

Tomaba un sorbo de mi cerveza de mantequilla cuando escuché a mi padre decir - Vaya, vaya, pero a quien tenemos aquí, nada más ni nada menos que al famoso cara rajada –

- Claro, y aquí esta el famoso huroncito -

Me di cuenta que estrecharon sus manos como los viejos conocidos que eran, si hubieran sido amigos, no dudaría en que hasta un abrazo se habrían dado. En sus rostros se podía percibir la burla de sus comentarios pero eso tampoco significaba que continuaban odiándose a muerte, aun así prefería al igual que Lily, el silencio.

El lugar se llenó poco a poco, no conocía a nadie, bueno excepto a algunos ex-compañeros del colegio y al profesor Longbottom que era gran amigo de la familia Potter.

…

La comida apareció justo después de que una señora gorda, y con un aspecto sumamente gruñón dio la bienvenida. Creo que era la abuela de Albus...

Terminando de comer, me retiré de la mesa en la que solo nos encontrábamos los Malfoy, la excusa era ir a saludar a Albus, pero la única persona con quien quería hablar era con Lily. Me encaminé directamente a donde Albus y su familia terminaban de comer.

- Buenas tardes – Saludé educadamente a los señores Potter quienes asintieron con una sonrisa, parece que por lo menos a ellos les simpatizo pero… el "señor comadreja" no parece compartir ese sentimiento porque me veía de una forma… extraña.

– Albus ¿Cómo estas? - Lo observé levantando ambas cejas, ese era un método que siempre utilizábamos cuando queríamos tratar ciertos asuntos importantes y en privado.

- Bien Scorpius. Por cierto ven, quiero mostrarte algo. Lily ¿Quieres venir? – Estaba profundamente agradecido que llamara también a Lily, no estaba muy seguro si solo era una excusa para ausentarse junto a su hermana y conmigo o en verdad quería mostrarme algo. De lo que sí estaba totalmente seguro era que había entendido el significado de mi gesto.

Nos encaminamos presurosos directamente a la… casa, si es que así se le puede llamar, no se le comparaba absolutamente nada a la mansión en la que vivía… Pero… una vez dentro el lugar resultaba agradable y… no puedo creer que este diciendo esto… fantástico.

- Bueno, hablen mientras yo subo -

Ambos asentimos agradecidos. Permanecí en silencio, prefería que ella iniciara con nuestra pequeña charla.

- No le has dicho nada a tus padres - Su semblante era serio, pero no veía reproche en su voz, al contrario notaba cierta nota de complicidad. Moví negativamente la cabeza sin quietarle la vista de encima, lucía hermosa.

- Yo tampoco, así que… Quiero tu opinión… -

- Sí quiero decírselos hoy – Al fin contesté decidido – Veo que nuestros padres no se llevan tan mal como teníamos pronosticado así que me parece justo -

Noté la sorpresa en su rostro, ella no pensaba lo mismo, lo podía leer en sus ojos. Por lo menos por parte de los Malfoy no habría mucho problema aunque al parecer Lily sabía algo que yo ignoraba completamente. Nunca había escuchado a mi padre hablar mal sobre Harry Potter… bueno a excepción de los últimos días que no paraba de llamarlo con múltiples apodos cuando mi madre nos recordaba esta "celebración".

- ¿Hoy? Pero tendrá que ser cuando… -

En verdad había algo que Albus quería mostrarme, era una escoba nueva, una Saeta de Fuego 3,000.

Salimos a jugar un rato con una quaffle que tenían guardada, tuvieron que prestarme una vieja Nimbus 2,001. Nos divertimos mucho. Y cuando al fin decidimos descender para ver cómo iban las cosas. Mi madre estaba riendo enérgicamente a lado de la señora Potter. Se llevaron bastante bien ambas, o al menos eso creía. Cuando nos acercamos noté cierto rubor en la mejilla de ambas mujeres. Observé a Lily confuso y ella sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Funcionó! – Dijo triunfante.

- ¿Exactamente, qué funcionó? -

- Pues verás… Hace unos cuantos años mi tío George decidió preparar una bebida alcohólica que había inventando antes de que su hermano, mi tío Fred, muriera. Lo bautizaron con el nombre de "Llamarada Weasley", no sé exactamente en qué consista pero lo que sí sé es que es aun más fuerte que el Wisky de Fuego. Así que le pedí unas cuantas botellas para el día de hoy y así… - hizo una pequeña pausa - bueno, el caso es que aún no ha perdido el sentido del humor y me las regaló con la condición de no decirle nada a nadie pero confío en ti -

En el periodo de silencio que se produjo después de esta pequeña "confesión" ella me observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios conteniéndose para no carcajearse, era una chica demasiado traviesa por no decir diabólica.

- Creo que es tiempo de decirles qué es lo que pasa entre ambos ¿No? -

- Al menos asegurémonos de que lo recordarán -

Asentimos y nos observamos, ella con una mirada satisfecha y llena de diversión. Yo… con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

- Pa… Ma… Scorpius y yo tenemos algo qué decirles - Lily aún sonreía mientras veía a su madre, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto su padre habló.

- Hija, ¿No pueden esperar a otro día? Tu madre esta… - No terminó su frase porque la señora Potter quien se encontraba recostada en la mesa, al fin levantó su cabeza e interrumpió a su esposo.

- Deejalosh que hablen – Dijo en un tono enojado, intentó golpear al señor Potter pero él esquivo limpiamente el golpe propinado por su esposa quien gritó – ¡Eresh un imbeshil Harry! -

Era el día en que conocía a la señora Potter y me llevo la sorpresa en que por lo menos en estos momentos se encontraba en la primera etapa de la embriaguez ¿Hasta qué etapa es capaz de llegar una bruja? No lo sabía puesto que nunca en mis diecisiete años de vida había visto a mi madre borracha, ella compartía la primera etapa con la señora Potter, al menos mi padre aún guardaba la cordura, pero no tardaría mucho en perderla.

- Bueno. Scorpius y yo somos novios desde hace tres años – Lily habló rápido, al parecer toda su confianza quedó derrumbada cuando vio que su padre y el mío aún no estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para tomarlo a la ligera. Se produjo un silencio incómodo en la mesa, un silencio que no duró por mucho tiempo ya que fue roto por las carcajadas que nuestras respectivas madres soltaron. Ellas no me importaban demasiado, lo que importaba ahora era la reacción de nuestros padres.

- ¿¡QUE!? – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus respectivas sillas dejando caer a sus esposas que dejaron de reír en cuanto sintieron el húmedo pasto sobre sus traseros, para después observarse y seguir riendo. Si no hubiéramos estado tan preocupados por su reacción, nos habríamos reído ante tal escena presentada.

- Lo que escuchaste papá –

Ambos nos observaban completamente horrorizados, mi padre se acercó a mí, posó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me alejó, curiosamente el señor Potter hizo lo mismo con su hija.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tomaste algo? ¿Es una broma? Porque si lo es yo nunca te enseñé a hacer este tipo de bromas - En verdad estaba alterado, nunca lo había visto así conmigo, yo solo negaba con la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido.

- Scorpius estoy hablando en serio -

- Yo también. – Levanté una ceja e intenté retarlo, me escuché tranquilo a pesar que me habían molestado sus múltiples preguntas. No podía creer que me tomara de a loco o enfermo.

Quise saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con Lily y su padre, ellos se encontraban en nuestro lado paralelo. El señor Potter iba de un lado a otro, justo como lo hacía un león.

Rodé los ojos y suspiré antes de volverme para observar a mi padre y tratar de entablar una conversación sobre el tema con él.

- Papá. Tranquilo, no es el fin del mundo – Intenté sonreír para aligerar la situación.

- ¡Oh sorpresa! Para mí lo es. Como se te ocurrió involucrarte con la hija de "San Potter" y encima… ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? -

La irá que me había abrazado justo en el momento en el que pronunciaba el apellido Potter con desprecio me bloqueó la mente para mantener la calma entre ambos…

- ¿Acaso tú no te llegaste a preguntar lo mismo cuando eras más joven? ¿Acaso tú nunca te enamoraste de alguna otra mujer que no fuera mi madre? ¿Y encima que fuera… relativamente… "prohibida"? -

Intentó contestar, pero guardó silencio. Me dirigió una mirada que nunca antes me había dirigido y esto me incomodó bastante, así que decidí voltear a ver si por lo menos a Lily le iba mejor que a mí.

Por primera vez mi padre se dio media vuelta, derrotado. No era su estilo terminar una discusión de esta forma. Él tenía un secreto… y tenía que descubrir, no importa de qué forma, cuál era…

- ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunté cuando al fin Lily se acercó a mí. Noté un ligero tono rojizo en sus ojeras.

- Se puso como loco. Pero lo superará ¿Y a ti? -

Suspiré pesadamente antes de contestar – Igual. Solo que… hay algo que me intriga… -

Le platiqué cada detalle de mi pequeña y "amorosa" charla, y ella hizo lo mismo, había algo que encajaba en ambas reacciones además del notorio desacuerdo. Por parte de los Potter por alguna razón desconfiaban plenamente de mí. Y por parte de los Malfoy, bueno, la pieza del puzzle que nos habíamos propuesto a armar era la pequeña reacción de mi padre a mis preguntas.

- Bueno, supongo que no hablará mientras este así. Tendrás que asegurarte que seguirá tomando "Llamara Weasley" -

- De eso se encargará mi madre -

Sonreí ante la idea de ver a mi madre tratando de convencer a mi padre sobre seguir tomando. Lo único que necesitábamos ahora era esperar a que esto sucediera. Decidimos ir a sentarnos junto a la familia y observar con paciencia el vergonzoso espectáculo que estaban mostrando nuestras madres...

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Sii me emocioné escribiendo jaja. Bueno la historia en sí estaba planeada para un parte pero salió más, espero actualizarla muy pronto, tengo la idea completa en mi cabeza pero me cuesta escribirlo así que bueno. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, esta podría ser una segunda parte de mi primer Lily/Sorpius pero no porque aquí Albus esta en Slytherin algo que me pareció interesante. Espero haber robado una sonrisita aunque sea chiquita jeje _

_Y bueno, no les adelanto nada aunque creo que ya sabrán el pequeño secreto de Malfoy (padre) muajajaja. Romperé con el Cannon otra vez (ya se me esta haciendo costumbre xD) _

_Bueno me despido. Espero que les haya gustado y **Viri** una vez más FELICIDADES! _

_Con cariño  
**Eren Lovett**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! _

_Bueno me vengo a presentar aquí con una bolsa en la cabeza por la pena que tengo con Viri Malfoy, chica aquí esta la segunda parte de tu regalo, solo que esta vez Los Reyes Magos, vinieron y me lo dejaron al pie de mi árbolito diciéndome que era para ti :P Espero que te guste linda ^.^_

* * *

**Parte II**

La tarde avanzó hasta que el sol quedó ocultó detrás de las montañas. Era un bonito paisaje el que se podía apreciar desde "La Madriguera".

En toda esa tarde mi padre no volvió a beber ni una sola gota de "Llamarada Weasley" y el resto de la familia de Lily y yo nos entretuvimos jugando un intento de Quidditch, digamos que casero puesto que solo dibujamos unos aros con la varita para simular los postes de gol.

Cuando ya la noche había entrado completamente, decidimos parar de jugar, nos reunimos para discutir nuestro pequeño plan para sacarle toda la información posible a mi padre sobre su oscuro y oculto pasado.

- La única forma de hacer hablar a mi padre es que este ebrio. Lo conozco y muy bien –

No para nada eh vivido con él 17 años.

- El problema está en ¿Cómo hacemos que beba? –

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi madre que estaba dándole de codazos a mi padre para que bebiera, llevaba haciendo ese ademán - y no dudo que también lo estuviera invitando con su distorsionada voz - toda la tarde.

- ¿Cuántas botellas te sobran? – Me atreví a preguntar, quería saber cuántas oportunidades más teníamos para saber la verdad.

- Bastantes, de eso no tienes de qué preocuparte –

Asentí inexpresivamente con la cabeza e invité a Lily a sentarse con mis padres y los suyos, no quería ir a ver cómo se encontraban los demás porque era casi obvio que tanto los profesores como los invitados se encontraban casi en las mismas condiciones que la Sra. Potter y mi madre.

En el camino a la mesa, una idea invadió mi mente, si nosotros no podíamos hacer que bebiera, tal vez su tío sí o mejor aún, tal vez sabía algo.

- Probablemente Scorp, al menos estará gustoso de ayudar. Siempre había querido ver a tu padre en todo su esplendor –

¡Vaya! Ni siquiera yo lo había visto de esa forma y jamás me lo imaginaría, él era un hombre bastante serio, incluso con mi madre.

- Todo va a salir bien, tranquilo – Lily me dijo antes de tomarme la mano y rozar mis labios con los suyos.

- Tío. Necesitamos tu ayuda –

- Mientras no sea algo bueno, adelante - El pelirrojo le guiñó el ojo a Lily mientras sonreía.

Lily nos presentó y luego prosiguió a explicarle en qué consistía su plan y el por qué de la necesidad de la ayuda de su tío. George Weasley sonreía divertido conforme ella le explicaba la parte en la que les confesamos sobre nuestro noviazgo.

- Entiendo y ahora quieren que confiese a Malfoy –

Ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en nuestros rostros.

Al menos contábamos con la ayuda de aquel pelirrojo, Lily me había dicho que él era un hombre bastante persuasivo y no lo dudo. Además de que estuvo gustoso en ayudarnos. Obviamente no quiso decirnos absolutamente nada pero al menos teníamos su valiosa ayuda.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la mesa más ruidosa del lugar. Claro que intentamos no levantar sospechas sobre nuestras negras intenciones. Lily y yo nos sentamos en silencio esperando a que llegara George quien caminaba sin ninguna prisa y sin ninguna preocupación.

- ¡Malfoy! Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí –

Observamos cómo se sentaba a lado de mi padre y lo abrazaba con un solo brazo. Como era de esperarse mi padre puso mala cara ante esta actuación de vieja camaradería por parte del pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué tan apretado Malfoy? Creí que tenías mejor sentido del humor –

- Tu shi shabesh, esho esh lo gue le eshtado dishiendo hip toda la tarde –

Sí, efectivamente, eso le había estado diciendo toda la tarde y seguramente el resto de la noche si mi padre no cedía a emborracharse con ella.

Mi padre solo guardaba silencio, mirando al tío de Lily con fastidio y tenía razón pues en primer lugar él ni siquiera quería asistir a la dichosa fiesta de graduación organizada por la familia de mi novia - aunque lo haya ocultado todo el tiempo -. En segundo lugar estaba el lindo espectáculo de mi madre. Y en tercer lugar la gran noticia de mi noviazgo con Lily. Supongo que había razón de sobra para estar enfadado y lo entendía – al menos las primeras dos razones –

Antes de que mi padre tratara de zafarse del abrazo de George. Aquel hombre tomó un vaso vacío y lo llenó hasta el tope de "Llamarada Weasley"

- Anda Malfoy. Brindemos por la graduación de tu único hijo –

Al escuchar tales palabras me volví para observar a mi padre, la mirada que le dirigí fue de súplica por no echar a perder la velada. Tenía que hacer cualquier cosa y si tenía que fingir disfrutar al máximo la fiesta. Lo haría.

Intercambiamos miradas durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que por fin tomó el vaso lleno y le dio un largo sorbo. Parecía que era el primer vaso que probó, pues al principio lo bebió con un tanto de desconfianza pero después se volvió a servir un vaso más… y otro…

Resultó ser de lo más sencillo para George, pues en tan pocos segundos mi padre se había obsesionado tanto con esa bebida como el resto de los invitados.

- Esho esh amog, ashi she hashe – Escuché decir a mi madre mientras me servía un poco de "Llamarada Weasley" pues me había llamado la atención el efecto tan adictivo que provocaba, así es que decidí probarlo. Bebí un pequeño trago, y… no estaba tan mal, su sabor no era amargo como el resto de los licores que estaba acostumbrado a tomar en alguna celebración en la Mansión, al contrario, era un sabor bastante dulzón y quemaba la garganta tan ligeramente que parecía no estar bebiendo nada que contuviera alcohol.

…

Esperamos pacientemente a que mi padre siguiera tomando hasta emborracharse, agradecí profundamente que su estado no se deterioraba tanto como el de mi madre, pues mientras a mi padre se le sonrosaban las mejillas por el exceso de alcohol, mi madre cantaba a todo pulmón el himno del colegio…

- Sí mamá, ya vimos que te sabes todavía el himno de Hogwarts pero… ¡Ya cállate! –

Era realmente embarazosa esa escena y no estaba dispuesto a soportarla ni un minuto más. Mi madre me observó perpleja después de haberle gritado que se callara pero después le importo realmente poco.

- ¿Ahora du eresh el aguado sss…sssgorbiusss? –

No contesté a su "pregunta" solo presté atención a las acciones de mi padre.

La mesa en la que nos encontrábamos ahora se había agrandado, pues al principio cuando toda la tortura comenzó, solo nos encontrábamos la familia Malfoy; luego estaban con nosotros los padres de Lily, y ahora hasta "la comadreja" y su esposa se habían unido.

- Papá… ¿Te, encuentras bien? –

Vacilé al hacerle esa pregunta, pues solo estaba observando lo que hacían la señora Potter y mi madre, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrosadas, pero su voz seguía siendo la misma, y sus actuaciones no se habían deteriorado lo suficiente como para creer que de verdad estaba ebrio.

Mi padre, solo asintió con la cabeza, extrañado de la pregunta que acababa de formularle.

Decepcionado, apoyé mi cabeza en un brazo que a su vez estaba posado en la mesa. El ambiente se había tornado aburrido, no teníamos ya nada qué hacer, solo esperar a revelar la verdad de la actitud de desconfianza y de inseguridad por parte de nuestras familias.

…

Todo era un fracaso, no hacían otra cosa más que reírse de cualquier estupidez y decir una sarta de incoherencias que terminamos tanto Lily como yo desesperados de aquella escena.

Derrotados decidimos entrar a "La Madriguera" y jugar una partida de ajedrez… pero al momento de levantarnos surgió algo verdaderamente interesante…

El ambiente de ebria felicidad, se había convertido de repente en un campo de batalla, Hermione Weasley se había levantado de su silla. Tambaleándose se dirigía a mi padre, bastante enojada le gritaba.

- ¡Draago Maalfoy, aleeegaadee de mii! –

Sin duda algo estaba pasado, y al volvernos notamos que mi padre estaba a dos sillas de distancia de aquella castaña.

Pero ahora una nueva pregunta comenzaba a nacer en mi mente. ¿Hermione Weasley, gritándole de esa forma a mi padre?

Algo sabía sobre sus días en Hogwarts, y es que mi padre siempre me había platicado sobre los días en los que todavía existía magos que repudiaban a los sangre sucia, y me había dicho, arrepentido que él era uno de ellos; me había contado de la rivalidad que existía entre él y el "Trío dorado" como lo habían bautizado. En una de sus anécdotas me había dicho que esa mujer jamás se había atrevido a gritarle de esa forma.

No teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que nos quedamos a observar la pelea, antes de agarrar a la señora Weasley que seguía gritando y estaba dispuesta a propinarle un buen golpe a mi padre, quien se había levantado en el acto.

- ¡Dodo fue du guulbaa! –

- Vámonos – Dijo mi padre con mucha calma, pero la tensión en su voz se notaba bastante.

- Pero… - Intenté replicar pero mi padre solo me miró de una forma muy fría. Tomó del brazo a mi madre y se dirigieron directamente hacia el Traslador.

- Te mandaré una lechuza, si llego a averiguar algo –

Asentí con la cabeza, y luego me despedí de Lily para encaminarme y alcanzar a mis padres que ya me estaban esperando junto a una lata vieja.

- Está bien, gracias, de cualquier forma trataré de averiguar –

…

Aquella noche, nadie más habló, mi madre cayó en un profundo sueño después de que mi padre la llevó directo a su habitación.

Mi padre y yo estuvimos a solas cuando él bajó. Mientras él se servía un vaso de whiskey de fuego, yo me senté en la barra y me quité mi saco para luego arremangarme las mangas de mi camisa – una costumbre que aprendí de mi padre –. No tenía sueño y quería saber por qué la señora Weasley de un momento a otro comenzó a alterarse de esa forma. Además sentía curiosidad por lo que pasó después de nuestra partida.

- ¿Papá? –

Él hizo un sonido para darme a entender que me escuchaba, aún no terminaba de beber. Así que me aventuré a preguntarle sobre lo sucedido hace unos minutos atrás, claro que procuré sonar lo más desinteresado posible, de esa forma podría ser más fácil que hablara.

- ¿Qué le pasó a esa señora? – Me levanté y tomé un tarro para servirme cerveza de mantequilla, mi objetivo era que esa charla durara bastante.

- Esta loca –

- Loca – Repetí sin mostrar interés alguno. Por un momento creí que no funcionaría pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Sucedió lo contrario a lo esperado.

- Scorpius… - Suspiró pesadamente, y se sirvió un vaso más de Whiskey de fuego antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Sé que estas muy confundido por todo lo que pasó el día de hoy… - hizo una pequeña pausa para darle un buen trago a su bebida, pero después hubo un largo silencio. Noté que le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar, pues nunca nos habíamos sentado como hoy a hablar de algo en concreto, siempre eran vagas palabras sobre sus días en Hogwarts.

Esperé pacientemente y después lo invité a continuar – Así es y me pregunto ¿Por qué reaccionaste de esa forma cuando… cuando…? Tú sabes –

No quería rememorar aquella escena es por eso que dejé esa pregunta al aire.

- Porque es una Potter, tú sabes perfectamente que entre Potter y yo nunca ha existido una relación de amistad. Al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, además sonará estúpido pero ella no es una sangre completamente pura, como a tu abuelo le hubiera gustado –

Era eso, su sangre… no podía creer que a estas alturas del juego, mi padre aún se inclinaba por la pureza de la sangre, eso me decepcionó e incliné la cabeza para hacérselo notar.

- No quiero que te decepciones de mí… tú no -

Me volví para mirarlo, y pude notar que su rostro denotaba dolor, no quise decirle nada, solo me limité a inclinar la cabeza de nueva cuenta, simulando que no me había dado cuenta de su expresión.

Se sirvió un tercer vaso de whiskey y se lo bebió ¿Hasta cuándo iba a parar?

Volvió a guardar silencio, y no continuó sino hasta haber terminado un cuarto vaso. A estas alturas no había duda que estaba ebrio pero ni siquiera él sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir aquel licor. Realmente, sus últimas palabras le afectaron, observé el reloj y me percaté que ya era bastante tarde, aunque en verdad no me sentía cansado, al contrario sentía la enorme necesidad de acompañar a mi padre, y ver que no le sucediera nada malo.

Suspiré y luego de ese suspiro, mi padre se desplomó sobre un banco y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

- Mentí – Dijo desesperadamente. Su voz me alarmó bastante y me levanté rápidamente para acercarme a él, pero antes de dar mi primer paso, se volvió rápidamente para mirarme y con un movimiento de su mano me invitó a tomar de nueva cuenta asiento.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Me atreví por fin a preguntar, comenzaba a asustarme su estado.

- Eres un Malfoy y tienes derecho a saberlo… Mi padre estuvo decepcionado de mí y no quiero que ahora tú también lo estés, es por eso que debo contarte la verdad por la cual me opongo a esa relación y también Potter –

Suspiró larga y pesadamente, luego tomó más whiskey, yo sólo lo observé, no quería que continuara bebiendo, así que tomé la botella y la alejé de él, esperé a que reaccionara como un ebrio reacciona cuando lo despojas de su vicio y de su deseo, pero no dijo nada y me miró agradecido.

- Cuando yo tenía 16 años me enamoré. No supe cuándo, no supe cómo. Ella era alguien de quien jamás debía enamorarme, era una sangre sucia y siendo yo un Malfoy, un miembro de la familia del más puro linaje, creía que mi deber era repudiar y molestar hasta el cansancio a cualquiera que no fuera de ascendencia mágica, ese era uno de mis principales deberes cuando puse un pie en Hogwarts. Pero jamás pensé en odiar tanto a Potter y a sus amigos que me ensañé con ellos, pero en especial con la ahora señora Weasley. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de insultarla y hacerla sentir mal. Hasta que un día, en uno de los viejos rincones de la biblioteca la vi, se veía tan inocente y tan pura que por un momento me pregunté _"¿Cómo puede ser ella una sangre sucia?" _pero después desvié esos pensamientos, no podía siquiera tenerlos.

A partir de ese día no podía dejar de observar cada movimiento que hacía. Trataba de acercarme a ella pero de la forma en la que nunca me esperé acercarme. Por lo regular cuando quería conquistar a una chica, solo me bastaba por decirle algo… bonito y en cuestión de segundos era mía. Pero con Granger fue distinto… -

Otra pausa. Por la expresión que tenía su rostro, estaba rememorando cada escena de su pasado e intentaba saltarse algunas cosas. No supe qué pensar en ese momento, nunca me imaginé que mi padre tuviera un pasado de ese tipo. Bueno, no hasta que me enfrenté a él esa misma tarde.

- … como sea, ella al fin cedió y comenzamos a salir en secreto, nuestro lugar de encuentro siempre era la biblioteca, puesto que nadie la visitaba y nadie sospecharía jamás. Incluso Granger siempre iba a allí todas las tardes y yo… pues me desaparecía sin más. No iba a estar dando explicaciones a nadie.

Pensamos que todo iba perfecto pero al estúpido de Weasley se le ocurrió seguirla y fue cuando nos descubrió. Ella me culpa porque para salvar mi reputación mentí y dije que todo había sido una apuesta con Zabini además de elevar mi ego. Ella jamás supo que mentía, y no volví a buscarla puesto que en ese entonces el lord oscuro me había encomendado una tarea muy importante… esa es una historia que ya has de saber –

Terminó así su pequeño pero revelador relato, no le exigí más de lo que podía decirme porque sabía perfectamente que era bastante difícil sincerarse de esa forma, y menos conmigo, con su hijo. Por lo regular los padres nunca cuentan a sus hijos sobre los antiguos noviazgos que tuvieron antes de conocer a su esposa o esposo y esta verdad… no me era tan indiferente pues comenzaba a comprender su oposición. Por lo menos sabía que él no quería ningún tipo de relación con los Potter y mucho menos con los Weasley, precisamente por esa historia. Porque sabía que tener un vínculo con los Potter, implicaba también tenerlo con los Weasley.

Guardé silencio, las palabras aún no llegaban a mi boca, al menos no las palabras correctas así que dejé que él siguiera hablando.

- ¿Ahora entiendes todo? Después de lo que pasó mantener una relación con los Weasley sería algo realmente incómodo y posiblemente estúpido –

Suspiré al entender esas palabras y él hizo lo mismo. La escena que estábamos protagonizando era realmente anormal. De hecho pareciera que él nunca había estado ebrio.

El silencio reinó bastante tiempo hasta que decidí romperlo.

- Ellos creen que haré lo mismo con Lily. ¿No es así? –

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza y la mirada perdida. Ahora era mi deber demostrarles lo contrario y creía saber cómo.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme? – Quería sentirme apoyado por mi padre; sabía que el apoyo de Albus y de Lily lo tendría sin siquiera pedírselos, pero nunca había necesitado la ayuda de mi papá. No como hoy.

La noche había avanzado demasiado rápido, ninguno se había percatado de ello, pero mi padre al escuchar mi petición, noté su sorpresa y buscaba evadirme, rogué porque no encontrara nada para lograr su objetivo pero todo indicaba que para terminar mi día todo iría de nueva cuenta en mi contra.

- Hablaremos de esto mañana, ya es tarde –

Mañana. Todo sería un rotundo fracaso, tal vez ni siquiera se acordará de esta charla, sabía que estaba ebrio y por alguna razón le creí, pues alguna vez escuché decir a Lily que solo los borrachos y los niños decían la verdad. Y esta vez quería creer en ese dicho, pues sabía cuán orgulloso era mi padre y sincerarse de esa manera solo podría ocurrir en dos ocasiones. La primera, que de un momento a otro dejara a un lado su orgullo y se comportara mucho mejor que ahora. Y la segunda que estuviera ebrio. Era obvio que… opté por la segunda.

…

A la mañana siguiente, todo era tranquilidad, era como si no hubiera sucedido nada en la noche anterior. Claro que si quitamos la parte en la que mi madre no se podía mover de su cama, en verdad hubiera creído que todo se trató de un desagradable sueño.

Como era de esperarse mi padre se encontraba, considerablemente bien. La jaqueca no le afectaba tanto como a mi madre, así que ambos decidimos bajar a desayunar y aprovechando la ocasión en la que mi mamá no se encontraba con nosotros, intenté retomar la charla de anoche, al final de cuentas tendríamos todo el día para nosotros dos.

- Papá. No me contestaste la pregunta que te hice ayer –

Era mejor ir directo al grano, y si tenía que recordarle todo. No tendría problemas en repetirlo.

Se levantó de su silla sin siquiera terminar su desayuno dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero no me iba a rendir así que también me levanté y posé una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo.

- Papá. Por favor –

Y luego pasó algo que jamás me imaginé que pasara nunca en mi vida. Mi padre se dio media vuelta y me abrazó. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, me sentí querido por él, no era que no me sintiera así anteriormente pero esta vez lo sentí con mayor intensidad así que le devolví el abrazo.

Así permanecimos hasta que al fin respondió.

- Claro –

La suerte comenzaba a sonreírme, solo pude agradecerle y dirigirme a escribirle una carta a Lily, no quería contarle nada de esto en una carta, prefería verla y si era acompañada de Albus, sería mucho mejor.

Recibí respuesta ese mismo día, solo necesitaba esperar hasta el día siguiente para verla y contarle absolutamente todo.

Le conté a mi padre de mi plan para hablar con los Potter… al principio se mostró un tanto inseguro pero al final accedió. Ninguno de los dos quería meter a mi madre en esto puesto que ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

**oOoOoOo**

Llegué al lugar acordado con Lily y antes de que pudiera contarle todo, ella se adelantó y me reveló lo que había sucedido justo después de nuestra partida.

- La tía Herms se puso realmente mal, nunca la habíamos visto igual, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Y a mi tío Ron le afectó. Mi papá no me quiso decir nada, pero parece que ya arreglaron las cosas y ahora están bien… mejor de lo que pensaba. Hugo y Rose se quedaron en "La Madriguera" con mis abuelitos, ellos insistieron en que no tenían que presenciar nada de lo que ocurriera llegando a su casa... – suspiró antes de continuar – Scorp esto no me está gustando nada –

Y eso era apenas el inicio, todavía faltaba que le contara una parte de la historia de mi papá, así que lo hice rápido y concreto.

Al finalizar mi relato, ella guardó silencio, estaba sorprendida y no era para menos por eso entendí su silencio, pues yo había reaccionado de la misma manera.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que esperé… y más de lo que podría soportar. La situación era tensa y esperar a tomar una solución, creo que no era lo más conveniente en ese momento. Por lo menos yo quería actuar enseguida, salir a mi defensa y salir también a la defensa de mi padre, él no podía quedar como el chico malo de esta historia y no quería que ellos pensaran que yo sería el siguiente personaje antagónico en la vida de los Potter.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunté, quería que se notara mi ansiedad, y todo indicaba que lo había logrado.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Su voz sonaba bastante alterada y supuse que no me había creído la última parte.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Soné de la misma forma alterada que ella. Eso iba encaminado a una discusión, por una parte estaba ella alterada y después seguía yo, un tipo bastante desesperado para ser verdad.

- No te creo… al menos no la última parte… ¡Perdóname Scorpius! Pero tu padre era un… ocasionas que dude de las historias de mi papá. Yo nunca que hablado con tu padre y no puedo crearme una imagen diferente a la que me ha mostrado mi padre de él –

¡Genial! Si ella pensaba de esa manera, era obvio que Albus también. Las dos personas con las que estaba contando ahora me habían abandonado completamente, y lo peor de todo es que se trataba de mi mejor amigo y de mi novia. Ahora me sentía realmente solo, nunca me había sentido de esta forma y era extraño, era triste. Pero… no iba a rogarles, si querían que las cosas se quedaran así, por mi no habría problemas. Por primera vez había querido dejar mi orgullo para salvar la relación que tenía con Lily, y ella me despreciaba de esa manera… No me iba a rebajar para rogarle su amor… al menos no como lo harían otras personas.

- Bien, si así lo quieres –

Me di media vuelta para emprender mi camino a casa pero ella me detuvo tomándome de la mano.

- Yo no lo quiero así Scorp, es que… me es difícil creerlo –

Sí era difícil pero ¡Demonios! ¿Qué le costaba abrir su mente a hechos distintos a los que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar? Yo lo intenté y ahí estaba tratando de salir con ella abiertamente y no escondiéndonos de todos, como si hubiésemos cometido algún crimen.

- Inténtalo –

Intenté observarla inexpresivamente, ella solo agachó su cabeza suspirando. Y luego me devolvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza. Ese hecho solo me dejó en claro una cosa. Ella me quería de verdad y yo a ella, solo que…

- Gracias -

Me incliné para besarla. Era la única forma en la que podía demostrarle cuánto le quería pues decírselo por alguna razón me costaba trabajo, aún no me sentía preparado para decírselo, además aún estaba preparando mi ridícula declaración.

…

Hablamos durante largo rato discutiendo las posibles soluciones a nuestro problema, ella me había prometido hablar con Albus para que nos ayudara, de cualquier manera yo le había dicho que mi padre estaba dispuesto a ofrecernos su ayuda también.

- Lo ves, no es tan malo como crees –

Sonrió, pude notar cómo la sangre subía a sus mejillas y asintió con la cabeza. Pero después trató de ocultar su pena. Nunca me había gustado que tratara de ocultar su rostro cuando se sonrojaba pues lucía realmente linda. Esta vez no iba a permitir que se ocultara así que la tomé de la barbilla para observarla, el acto provocó que el rojo se intensificara así que no pude resistirme a la idea de besarla.

Permanecimos así durante un tiempo bastante prolongado, hasta que Albus llegó a interrumpirnos, en cuanto llegó tuvimos que separarnos.

- Albus quedó en alcanzarnos cuando le dije que queríamos vernos – pero luego agregó en voz baja – yo le contaré no te preocupes –

Y así lo hizo, al principio él se mostro de la misma forma que su hermana pero al final accedió. Al menos teníamos un apoyo por parte de un miembro de su familia. Pero mientras ella le contaba todo, a mí se me había ocurrido algo…

…

- Papá, es tiempo que intervengas… Si es verdad que te arrepentiste de todo lo que le hiciste pasar a la señora Weasley, creo que es tiempo que hables con ella –

Sí, ni siquiera yo sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir en una situación como ésta. Por una parte me sentía mal por mi madre, porque ella no sabía absolutamente nada de esto pero tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse. Por otra parte me sentía también mal por mi papá y a la vez triste porque por un momento pensé que mi padre no quería tanto a mi mamá como yo siempre había querido creer y ahora me era casi imposible. Había visto en muchas ocasiones que se portaba bastante cariñoso con mi ella pero tal vez… todo era cuento.

- Sé que suena extraño pero, también me gustaría que mi mamá se enterara de todo y… -

Intentaba decir las cosas tal cual las pensaba pero me era imposible, mi voz la escuché triste, no quería crear un conflicto en mi familia. Este hecho era sumamente difícil para mí. Pero, ahora me di cuenta de muchas cosas, mi padre me entendía más de lo que alguna vez supuse.

- Sé que esto es difícil, y sé también que probablemente te estés preguntado si en verdad quiero a Astoria… La respuesta es fácil, ¿Crees que si no la quisiera me hubiera casado con ella? Sé también lo cabrón que fui en mi juventud pero ya era hora de sentar cabeza y qué mejor que hacerlo a lado de Astoria, no me arrepiento pues en verdad le quiero… y mucho –

Sonreí ante tal declaración, y me di cuenta de lo fácil que era para él hablar sobre los sentimientos hacia mi mamá y no puse en duda ni por un instante sus palabras.

**oOoOoOo**

Pasaron los días bastante rápido para ser verdad, y el día en el que habíamos quedado ponerle fin a este asunto había llegado…

Mi padre se mostraba sereno y muy indiferente, al contrario yo me sentía nervioso por el fin de todo esto. Nos encaminamos hacia el Traslador que nos llevaría a Godric's Hollow y en una centésima de segundo ya estábamos fuera de la casa de los Potter.

Como era de esperarse solo la familia de Lily se encontraba ahí…

Después de saludarnos como es debido, procedimos Lily y yo a hablar con ambos padres, la señora Potter no se había opuesto… al menos no completamente y al parecer confiaba plenamente en su marido puesto que ella no se encontraba ahí, solo estábamos: Lily y su padre. Mi padre y yo.

…

Hablamos durante un largo rato solo Lily y yo. Por lo menos el señor Potter hizo que le contáramos toda nuestra historia, obviamente tuvimos que cambiar algunos detalles, pero en general hablamos con la verdad.

Mi padre ya sabía casi todo, al menos la última parte y no le sorprendió mucho, de hecho hasta por un momento pensé que sabía exactamente que estábamos cambiando unos muy pequeños detalles… Yo era igual.

- Pues bien… ¿gustan quedarse a cenar? –

Las cosas habían salido bien. De eso no había duda, y los lazos entre nuestras familias no habían sido los esperados, pero al menos habíamos logrado que se llevaran bien. Ahora solo sería cuestión que mi padre se atreviera a aclarar sus asuntos con la señora Weasley y así no habría ya ningún problema y no habría ni un tipo de desconfianza.

Accedimos a quedarnos a cenar, mi mamá sabía muy bien a qué habíamos salido y decidió no acompañarnos… por obvias razones.

…

Al término de la cena que no fue tan cómoda como habríamos querido. Lily y yo salimos a dar un paseo por Godric's Hollow, había una muy bonita escultura de sus abuelos y su padre, ante tal visión quedé sorprendido. Sabía que su familia tenía una historia trágica y también heroica, y no era por nada pero los admiraba… No era que me sintiera mal porque mi familia había formado parte de las filas mortífagas, al menos habían reaccionado al final y habían decidido cambiar de bando y pasarse con los buenos… Al menos eso tenía entendido.

- Bueno… ya todo está arreglado… ¡Me siento tan feliz! –

Había olvidado lo efusiva que era… ¡Maldición! Siempre lo olvidaba. Me tomó desprevenido su abrazo, pero pude reaccionar a tiempo y se lo devolví. Justo en el abrazo ella me susurro al oído… _"Te quiero". _¡Rayos! Eso si me había tomado con la retaguardia completamente baja.

Suspiré profundamente y cerré mis ojos, era hora de decirle lo mucho que le quería pero realmente me era muy difícil.

- Lily… yo… yo también te quiero y mucho… - Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para continuar pero agradecí profundamente que ella presionara suavemente su dedo índice contra mis labios para hacerme callar.

- Lo sé –

Luego nos besamos en medio de aquel pequeño parque, ajenos a todo y a todos. Ya no importaba nada. Lo único que importaba ahora era que estábamos juntos y que podríamos estarlo sin ningún reproche, sin ninguna mirada reprobatoria y sin nada más de qué preocuparnos…

* * *

_Hola de nuevo ^.^_

_Pues espero que les haya gustado, y déjenme decirles que lamentablemente para ustedes (si es que les aburrió) aún no termina, he estado pensando en agregar un pequeño epílogo :P y pues siento que pasaron muchísimas cosas importantes, sé que al principio estaba dentro del cannon pero me fue imposible darle el brochazo Dramione, sobre todo porque es un regalo para Viri y sé que a ella le encanta el Dramione entonces, linda espero que te haya gustado. Y espera que el final te gustará más (eso espero :P) _

_Por último y eso porque no tengo mucho tiempo por ahora quisiera dar mis agradecimientos especiales a quienes dejaron review en el primer capítulo: _

_**kassey-diggory-coffey, .Luna, edith, Luchiana.21, Paulita Granger y por supuesto a Viri Malfoy.**_

_Con cariño. _

_Eren Lovett _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! _

_Sí lo sé, jamás me imaginé actualizar demasiado rápido pero esos musos son muy efectivos. Claro! Año nuevo... musos nuevos jaja _

_Y bueno pues aquí esta el final de esta historia. Sé que la había planeado para un one-shot pero miren que tuve que dividirla en tres partes, me gustó bastante escribirla, la disfruté a pesar que me costó un poquitín de trabajo. Y lo más importante que es que quede satisfecha con el resultado. Por una parte me siento sumamente triste por que la terminé u.u pero también sentí una enorme satisfacción al momento de escribir fin. A decir verdad y a pesar que esta super mega cortita (hablando en el sentido de capítulos por supuesto) me encariñé muchísimo con ella y qué decir que me encariñé bastante con Scorpius y Lily ^.^ _

_Ahora para no hacer tan lioso mi comentario. Espero que les guste este intento de epílogo. No les adelanto nada, solo les aclaro que el nombre al principio del epílogo es para indicar que quien esta narrando es Draco Malfoy (aunque yo sé que no es necesario hacer esta aclaración pero por si las dudas ^.^) _

_Quisiera dar mis agradecimientos especiales a quienes me siguieron con esta historia ^.^ y por supuesto también a quienes dejaron un review brindándome todo su apoyo. En especial a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. _

_**Luchiana.21 y Edith** Gracias lindas ^.^ _

_**Viri Malfoy:** Linda, sé que últimamente estas muy ocupada pero para alegrarte y relajarte el día aquí esta la última parte de tu regalo. Que espero sea de tu agrado y que hayas quedado satisfecha con el resultado tanto como yo. Cuidate mucho y sabes que se quiere mucho. _

_Ahora sí me despido porque creo que mi comentario estará más largo que el epílogo :S _

_Saludos y MIL GRACIAS! _

* * *

Draco Malfoy

Al menos todo había vuelto considerablemente a la normalidad. Excepto tal vez que mi hijo sale con la hija de "cara rajada". Debo aceptar que al principio me sorprendió bastante y no era para menos; después de mi pasado a lado de Granger… bueno ahora "señora Weasley" o debería decir "Weasel" era razonable mi reacción.

Después de haber sido abandonado por Scorpius tuve que aguantarme en la casa de los Potter, donde por cierto, para terminar el día con broche de oro. La pareja del año había hecho su entrada triunfal en aquella casa.

- Ah Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa – Sonreí ante el comentario sarcástico de Granger. Al menos había aprendido algo bueno de mí.

- Mi presencia siempre es agradable Weasley –

Bien, esto me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos y no pude evitar sonreír. Ella no hizo nada, solo se limitó a mirarme inexpresivamente.

…

Después de un largo rato, recordé qué era lo que había ido hacer además de apoyar a Scorpius. Agradecí que Potter se hubiera enterado de todo, así que nos dejo solos a Granger y a mí.

- Sí, sí. Lo sé, aún sigues enojada. Pero míralo por el lado amable. Si no hubiera sido por mí jamás te habrías casado con la comadreja – Dije después de un largo rato de incómodo silencio.

- Malfoy, eso no tiene nada que ver y lo sabes –

- Bien –

Perfecto, no necesitaba comportarme como un niño de 16 años en estos momentos, pero era inevitable hacer enojar a Granger. Y qué mejor que hacerlo como hace ya 26 años.

- Escucha. Esto lo estoy haciendo por mi hijo ¿Sí? No quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Pero, solo vine a decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó. De verdad te quise y eso es lo que importa. Así es que… Perdóname –

Me levanté y no pude evitar acercarme a ella para tocar su rostro y levantarlo para que me mirara a los ojos, no iba a darle más explicaciones. Y era indispensable que me creyera en este primer intento.

- Solo quiero escuchar una palabra. Y sabes a cuál me refiero. Hermione –

Guardó silencio, seguramente analizando la situación. Me miraba tal y como yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Pero sus ojos me decían algo más…

- No tengo mucho qué perdonar Draco. Fui feliz. Y eso es lo que ahora importa –

Sonrío y permanecimos así, mirándonos. Esta escena solo me dejo en claro una cosa. Querer a Hermione fue de las mejores cosas que pude haber experimentado en mi juventud.

El deseo de besarla me invadió en ese mismo instante que pensé que no podría resistirlo más, pero… no debía, mi mente me lo decía a gritos, y siendo ya un hombre bastante experimentado, hice caso y me aparte bruscamente de ella.

Agradeciendo que Potter haya entrado justo antes de apartarme descubrí una cosa más.

Hermione fue y tal vez seguirá siendo la mujer que más he amado en toda mi vida.

**oOo Fin oOo**


End file.
